No es oficial hasta que aparece en facebook (TL)
by KleerRitter
Summary: Hayate molesta a Fate hasta que se crea una cuenta en Facebook. Fate aprenderá a no dejar su cuenta accesible para todos, en especial a Hayate.
1. Chapter 1

****Un nuevo trabajo de **Deathbybunny! **Una historia de dos capítulos sobre como Hayate aun puede ser sorprendida por las dos aces favoritas de todos.

**Declaimer: **MGLN pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, esto es solo **una traducción del original escrito por Deathbybunny. **

* * *

"Hazte uno."

"No."

"Tan solo hazlo!"

"No!"

"Por qué no? Todas las parejas que conocemos se hicieron uno."

"Y esto aplica conmigo porque…?"

Fate Testarossa Harlaown estaba ocupada, tratando de prepararse para la reunión con sus superiores cuando Hayate, de la nada, llego imprudente a su oficina. No era algo que fuera poco común desde que la pequeña morena descubrió que la única forma de pasar tiempo con Fate era arrinconar a la rubia en su oficina. Siendo sinceros, no estaba pidiendo demasiado. Solo un poco de tiempo con una de sus mejores amigas, pero la rubia siempre estaba tan ocupada! Se iba por semanas o en ocasiones por meses! Cómo se supone que Hayate iba a conseguir deliciosos detalles de su favorita (no oficial) pareja si la mas débil de las dos no estaba? Hayate tembló al recordar cuando lo intento con Nanoha. Tenía suerte de seguir viva. Se preguntaba, de por si, por que sus amigas eran tan jodidamente reservadas respecto a su relación. No era como si todos pensaran que no estaban saliendo.

"Porque esto lo haría oficial! Quiero decir, incluso Amy y Chrono se hicieron uno!"

"Chrono hace todo lo que Amy le pide."

"Eso significa que el gen sumiso es de familia?"

Fate decidió no darle en el gusto a Hayate con una respuesta y opto por ignorar la pregunta.

"Vamos Fate! Incluso Shamal y Signum se hicieron uno!"

"Signum hace todo lo que Shamal le pide."

"Subaru y Tea se hicieron uno."

"De nuevo, Tea hace todo lo que le pida Subaru."

"Nanoha y Vivio se hicieron uno."

"Lo se. No significa que deba tener uno."

Fate le rodó los ojos a Hayate. A parte de su familia, cada pareja que menciono era predecible en la dinámica con la que funcionaban. Uno siempre era sumiso a su respectiva pareja. Aun no sabía porque Hayate presionaba tanto con el asunto. Era así cada vez que andaba por la base. Fate no era totalmente ignorante de lo que Hayate estaba tratando de hacer. Era así con todos sus amigos. Sus intentos de obtener una respuesta definitiva sobre el estatus de la relación entre Nanoha y ella fue lindo… en un principio. Aunque, ahora, lo encontraba increíblemente molesto. Todos ya pensaban que estaban saliendo, por qué no solo seguir pensando eso? No era como si el hecho que estuvieran saliendo, o no, fuese a cambiar algo.

"Pero Fate-chan! Solo es oficial hasta que aparece en Facebook!"

"Quién decidió eso?"

"Yo lo hice!"

Un momento de silencio pasó.

"Hiciste que todos abrieran una cuenta, no?"

"Ese no es el punto."

Fate suspiró. Cómo es que esta mujer era su superior?

"Entonces, cuál es el punto?"

"El punto es… están Nanoha y tú saliendo?"

Le costo todo su esfuerzo, no gruñir por la antigua pregunta. En serio, la gente no tenia nada mejor que hacer que especular sobre ella y Nanoha? Habían mejores cosas que hacer con todo ese tiempo. Como el asegurarse de que hubiera paz en el universo, proteger a los inocentes… o el obligar a cierta, pequeña y morena, comandante a terminar todo su papeleo. Había una infinidad de mejores cosas que hacer. La rubia miró hacia el reloj. Iba a retrasarse si continuaba entreteniendo a Hayate. En este punto tenía dos opciones: Satisfacer su curiosidad y revelar la naturaleza de su relación o aceptar su petición y crearse una cuenta. Se preguntaba como es que Facebook le hizo para llegar a Mid-Childa. Era como el cáncer, se expandió sin que nadie lo notara, hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

"Mira, tengo que irme a la reunión. Si de verdad estas tan determinada en que me haga una cuenta, entonces la crearé mas tarde."

"No, hazlo ahora."

"Tengo diez minutos antes de la reunión, Hayate. No tengo tiempo ahora."

"Toma menos de un minuto, Fate. Segura puedes usar ese tiempo?."

Fate se frotó la frente. No había forma de ganar con esta mujer. Por lo menos dejo eso sobre su relación con Nanoha. Seria mejor que lo olvidara para así dejarla en paz.

"Bien."

"Si!"

Hayate levanto su puño triunfante. Finalmente había logrado su meta de la semana. Nanoha había sido mucho más fácil de convencer gracias a Vivio. Esa chica podía ser tan manipuladora como ella, tal vez un poco más. Tal parecía que la alumna superó a la maestra. De cualquier forma, ahora que Nanoha tenía una, todo lo que quedaba por hacer era que cambiaran sus situaciones sentimentales a "en una relación" luego forzarlas a admitir que estaban juntas! Era un plan perfecto! Aunque aun no planeaba como iba a lograrlo, iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo en el camino. Solo era cosa de tiempo.

"Listo. Feliz ahora?"

"Si, te prometo que no te arrepentirás." Sonrió Hayate.

Antes de oír esas palabras, Fate ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Alejando el mal presentimiento, recogió sus documentos y se dirigió a la puerta. A diferencia de cierta oficial comandante, tenia trabajo que hacer.

"Bueno, tengo que irme a la reunión. Nos vemos luego."

"Adiós Fate-chan!"

Hayate despidió a la rubia y suspiro a la vez que veía el escritorio de Fate. Sus ojos captaron una luz verde parpadeando en el. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, se sentó en la silla de Fate. Su rubia amiga había olvidado apagar su computadora. Rápidamente saco la computadora de su estado de suspensión. Instantáneamente, una pantalla holografica se encendió. Una sonrisa maniática apareció en su rostro. Abierta en la pantalla estaba la nueva cuenta de facebook de Fate.

Numerosos magos de TSAB que trabajaban en el mismo piso que Fate se distrajeron de su trabajo cuando una repentina risa desesperante resonó. Muchos estados de facebook fueron actualizados con noticias sobre este extraño fenómeno.

**-MGLN-**

Fate suspiró mientras dejaba la sala de reuniones. Le había tomado casi todo el día pero al fin su último caso estaba oficialmente cerrado. Estaba esperando su mes de descanso. No habría mejor manera de pasarlo que con su familia. Mientras fantaseaba con su próxima maravillosa vida familiar, fue bruscamente sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un repentino grito casi rompe sus tímpanos.

"Oh mi dios, Fate-san! Oímos las buenas noticias!"

"Eh?"

Antes de que Fate se diera cuenta, muchos de sus compañeros de trabajo la rodearon.

"Lo sabíamos! Simplemente lo sabíamos!"

"No había forma de que fueran solo amigas!"

"Uh, umm…."

"Bueno, felicitaciones Fate-san! Te deseamos lo mejor!"

E igual de rápido que llegaron, desaparecieron de su vista. Fate estaba completa y totalmente confundida. De qué estaba hablando? Estaban hablando el mismo idioma que ella? Juraría que solo oyó cosas sin sentido salir de sus bocas. Sacudiendo su cabeza por el extraño evento, Fate continuó su camino hasta su oficina. Quería alejarse de esos documentos y dirigirse a casa por una tarde de relajo. Tomó el elevador hasta su piso, tarareando una alegre melodía todo el camino. Tan pronto las puertas del elevador se abrieron; fuertes aplausos la bombardearon.

"Felicidades Fate-san!"

Los ojos de Fate se dilataron con todos los globos y confeti que cayó sobre ella. Una enorme pancarta estaba desplegada en todo su esplendor frente al elevador expresando la felicidad que todos parecían compartir. Fate aun estaba totalmente confundida por el porque de las felicitaciones. Fue promovida? No, sus superiores se lo hubiesen informado a ella. Cumpleaños? Ni siquiera estaba cerca. Aun confundida y ahora ligeramente asustada, presionó el botón para descender del elevador. Las puertas se cerraron pronto.

'_Necesito descubrir que esta pasando.'_

Demasiado para una tarde de relajo.

**-MGLN-**

Rápidamente la rubia se dirigió a la cafetería. Ya era hora de la cena así que era más seguro que sus amigas estuvieran ahí. Iba a llegar al fondo del extraño comportamiento de todos. Cada persona con la que se cruzo le daba una sonrisa cómplice. Todos parecían saber que pasaba menos ella. Estaba comenzando a volverse un poco perturbador y molesto. Estaba aliviada de encontrar a Signum, Shamal y Vita en la cafetería. Tal vez al fin obtendría algunas respuestas. Ante de que pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, esas mismas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de sus amigas.

"Fate-chan! Oímos las buenas noticias!" Le sonrió feliz Shamal.

"Ya era la maldita hora. Pese a que perdí dinero por tu culpa, espero que estés feliz." Vita le sonrió pese a su supuesta perdida.

"Debo admitir, que me sorprendió que lo anunciaras de manera tan poco convencional." Dijo Signum mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano a Fate. Fate le devolvió el saludo algo renuente.

"Umm, de que están hablando chicas?"

Las tres mujeres se miraron confundidas.

"A qué te refieres Fate-chan?" Los ojos de Shamal se entrecerraron.

"Justamente lo que dije, no tengo idea de lo que me están hablando."

"En serio?" Preguntó Vita.

"En serio."

"Así que no fuiste tú quien cambio tu estado de soltera en facebook a en una relación con Nanoha?" Le pregunto Signum a la rubia.

"Que!"

Imaginando que seria mucho más fácil mostrarle, Signum apareció una pantalla holografica y le dio click al perfil de Fate. Los ojos borgoña de la rubia se abrieron por lo que veía. Primeramente, su foto de perfil era una donde salía junto a Nanoha y con un pequeño corazón en medio de ambas. Esa no era la foto que había subido antes. De hecho, no había subido ni una sola de las imágenes que ahora estaban en su galería. Lo siguiente que llamo su atención fue el número de amigos que tenia. Más de 500 amistades? Ni siquiera conocía a todas esas personas y mucho menos eran amigos. Lo último y más sorprendente era su estado amoroso.

**Fate Testarossa pasó de estar "soltera" a "en una relación."**

La última guinda de la torta estaba justo arriba de su lista de amistades. Ahí, en toda su gloria, estaba una foto de Nanoha, pero eso no era lo que la sorprendía. No, era lo que estaba justo debajo de la foto lo que hacia que sus ojos estuvieran tan abiertos.

**En una relación con**

"Q-qué es esto?"

"Tú perfil."

"Eso ya lo sé! Lo que quiero decir es, yo no subí nada de esto! Creé una cuenta, pero no hice nada más que subir una foto de perfil y esa ni siquiera es la que use!"

"Oh…."

Vita soltó una risita.

"Parece que alguien hackeo tu cuenta. Tal vez quieras arreglarlo. Tú perfil a estado así casi todo el día."

Fate se quejo e intento pensar en como había sucedido todo esto.

"Fate-chan! Oí las buenas noticias!"

Hayate entró feliz a la cafetería seguida por Shari y Reinforce. En ese momento, Fate se dio cuenta de a quien debía agradecer por esta broma. Fate rodeó a la chica y la miró pesadamente.

"TÚ!"

Hayate levantó sus manos en defensa.

"Ya, ya Fate-chan. Solo fue una broma inofensiva."

"Inofensiva! Te das cuenta del trauma que me causaste?"

"Oh vamos, no fue tan malo."

"Mou~ Hayate-chan, eso no fue amable." Fate hizo un mohín. "Si vas a jugar con mis estados al menos hazlo bien."

"Eh?"

Ahora era el turno de Hayate para estar confundida. Qué era exactamente a lo que se refería con eso?

En vez de responder, Fate abrió su cuenta en su pantalla. Luego de presionar unas cuantas teclas, Fate esperó un momento antes de sonreír ante su trabajo.

"Listo. Mucho mejor. Ahora si me disculpan, necesito llegar a casa. Voy tarde para la cena."

Mientras Fate salía de la cafetería, todos revisaron sus nuevas notificaciones en facebook. Gritos de asombro resonaron por toda la base.

"QUÉ!"

Fate sonrió ante todas esas sorprendidas voces resonando a través de la noche. Asumió que su querida esposa estaba de acuerdo con revelar su larga y oculta relación, ya que había aceptado el cambio desde su lado. De cualquier manera, en caso de que no lo estuviera, estaba segura de poder ganar su perdón una vez estuviera a solas con Nanoha en el cuarto. Una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro. Casi no podía esperar para llegar a casa. Tal vez facebook no era tan malo como pensaba. Sonrió pensando en su nuevo estado.

**Casada con: Nanoha Takamachi. **


	2. Chapter 2

****Y definitivamente no era un OneShoot **Nara375! **Aquí la segunda parte (y ahora si final) de esta historia. Porque, cómo no podríamos saber que paso con Nanoha?

Respecto a "The Hangover" puedo decir que hay una continuación de la historia, pero que no ha avanzado mucho, si recuerdo bien, solo va un capitulo. Tengo planes de tomar esa historia cuando haya avanzado algo mas... hay que saber como será la vida de nuestra Nanoha-chan en casa de los Testarossa-Harlaown, no?

También decir que la siguiente historia será "Sad Eyes" de MoonlightRainbow.

Gracias a todos por las lecturas/reviews/comentarios!

**Declaimer!: MGLN** pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. **Esta historia es una traducción del original perteneciente a Deathbybunny! **

* * *

Nanoha Takamachi le sonrió amorosamente a su esposa. Fate finalmente había vuelto a casa y no perdieron tiempo en demostrar cuanto se amaban. Nanoha se acerco y le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente a Fate. Tenían suficiente tiempo para compartir, luego de que la rubia Enforcer fuera a su reunión mas tarde. Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para su familia. Despertaría a Vivio y Fate una vez ya hubiese terminado. Las dos rubias no eran muy madrugadoras y seguirían durmiendo después que sonaran sus alarmas, si Nanoha no fuera quien las despertara.

Sonrió por lo similar que eran las rubias, pese a no estar biológicamente relacionadas. Nanoha nunca soñó con tener una familia perfecta con el amor de su vida. Como fuese, las cosas cambiaron para mejor cuando las familias Takamachi y Harlaown decidieron vacacionar juntos en la Tierra. Su destino? Sin City, también conocida como Las Vegas. Fue el primer viaje de Vivio fuera del planeta, y todos estaban emocionados de poder pasar tiempo con sus familias. El viaje resulto ser más especial de lo que esperaba.

En su primera noche en la ciudad, Nanoha y Fate se emborracharon un poco más de lo que esperaban. Estaban tratando de relajarse, ya que, no era muy común que tuviesen tiempo libre. Sus trabajos como Enforcer e Instructora las mantenía, a ambas, ocupadas. Pero en esa noche, todo cambio. No estaban seguras de quien comenzó, el alcohol hizo de los recuerdos de esa noche algo muy difuso, pero ella y Fate se encontraron besándose fervientemente.

Ambas habían estado rondándose por años, ya. Cualquiera que tuviera ojos podía ver que se amaban. Aun así, nunca tomaron el siguiente paso lógico, en su relación, pese a ello, gracias a un poco de alcohol, dejaron de contenerse. En su estado etílico, tomaron un taxi hacia la capilla más cercana y se casaron. Cuando Nanoha despertó, estaba abrazada desnuda a una igualmente desnuda Fate. La resaca no ayudo a su confusión.

Fue un día algo incomodo, por decir menos, ya que tuvieron que dar un montón de explicaciones a sus padres por desaparecer la noche anterior. Sus padres les ayudaron a entender que había pasado esa noche. Los anillos y certificado de matrimonio ayudaron mucho, también. Con Fate estuvieron más que sorprendidas cuando su matrimonio fue aprobado con un grito de "Por fin!" de un usualmente reservado Chrono.

Momoko y Shiro cuidaron de Vivio el resto del día mientras Nanoha y Fate hablaban sobre como llevarían la situación. Pese a que una confesión parecía algo tarde en ese momento, Fate sintió la necesidad de decirle todo lo que guardaba en su corazón a su mejor amiga. Luego de otra ronda de ardiente sexo, decidieron que no querían anular el matrimonio. Pudieron haberse saltado la parte de las citas que hay en una relación normal, pero sentían que era lo correcto. Pasaron el resto del tiempo que les quedaba en Las Vegas actuando como la pareja de recién casadas que era. Fue una mágica semana para ambas.

Cuando regresaron, era obvio que algo en su relación había cambiado. Todos a su alrededor les preguntaban que era, pero Fate y Nanoha decidieron mantener en secreto lo de su matrimonio. Principalmente porque estaban seguras que sus superiores no aceptarían su matrimonio, ya que ocurrió fuera del planeta, así que sus leyes no lo reconocerían. Además de que encontraban gracioso los intentos de sus amigos por descubrir que tipo de relación tenían.

Una alarma sacó a Nanoha de sus pensamientos. Era tiempo de despertar a sus rubias favoritas, para así comenzar el día.

**-MGLN-**

Durante el entrenamiento matutino, Nanoha recibió una alarma de correo de Raising Heart. Ya que sus aprendices estaban tomando un descanso, decidió revisarlo en caso de que fuese algo importante. Estuvo medianamente sorprendida de ver que Fate deseaba ser su amiga en Facebook. La rubia se había estado rehusando a crearse una cuenta desde que el sitio llego a Mid-Childa.

La única razón por la que ella se había creado una fue porque Vivio tenía una y pensó que seria una buena forma de mantenerse al tanto de las actividades de su hija.

Sin embargo, esto era una placentera sorpresa. Con gusto acepto la solicitud de amistad. Tan pronto confirmo, otra alerta apareció. Esta preguntaba por la confirmación de que ella y Fate estaban saliendo. Estaba confundida, por decir menos. Esto no parecía algo que Fate haría. No su tímida, ruborizada esposa que a penas podía tomar su mano fuera de su casa, sin sonrojarse como tomate. Tal vez estaba bromeando? No, esas acciones caían en manos de su traviesa comandante Hayate Yagami. Aun así, decidió seguir el juego y ver que pasaría. Lo que fuera que estuviera pasando, estaba segura que se enteraría de todos modos.

Incluso si tenia que 'Starlight Breaker' a alguien para obtener algunas respuestas.

**-MGLN-**

No tomo mucho tiempo para que sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo la encontraran y felicitaran por su nueva relación. Parece que tenía razón. Todos pensaban que debían estar juntas.

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru corrió para alcanzarla mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo. "Es verdad? Están Fate-san y usted saliendo?"

Nanoha no pudo evitar el sonrojo que llego hasta sus mejillas. Con Fate nunca pasaron por todo eso de 'salir' junto a sus amigos, así que oír a Subaru decirlo, hizo que su corazón revoloteara, pese a que ya a estado casada con Fate por dos años. Teana, Erio y Caro pronto se les unieron. Todos parecían ansiosos por escuchar su respuesta.

"Nyahaha. Si, es verdad."

"Ha! Lo sabia! Tea me debes dinero!"

"Eh?" Bien, no estaba esperando oír eso.

"Demonios! Estaba segura de que al menos ya estarían casadas para este momento!" Tea gruño mientras sacaba a regañadientes un fajo de billetes. "Y ahí se va mi dinero en la tabla de apuestas, también."

Nanoha podía sentir un tic en su ceja.

"Arg, creí conocer a Fate-san mejor. Mucho por un matrimonio secreto. Pude haber arrasado en la tabla de apuestas."

Los cuatro magos se congelaron cuando sintieron el aire enfriarse a su alrededor. Se voltearon a ver a Nanoha. Una gota de sudor corrió por sus caras. Nanoha tenía una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y que seria esa tabla de apuestas?" preguntó el Demonio Blanco.

"Haha." Rió Tea nerviosamente. "N-nada! No es nada Nanoha-san."

"Raising Heart."

[Stand by Ready]

"ah, hablaremos! Por favor no nos Starlight Breaker!" Subaru inmediatamente se lanzo al suelo rogando por su vida. Había visto lo poderosa que era el Demonio Blanco y no estaba dispuesta a descubrir que tan doloroso seria el cruzarse en su camino.

"H-hay una tabla de apuestas que gira en torno a su relación con Fate-san. N-nadie sabe quien la comenzó pero casi todos los que conocemos han apostado en ella." Habló Tea.

"S-si quiere verla, esta en la cafetería. Hable con las señoras de la cafetería." Chilló Caro.

"L-la contraseña es NanoFate." Tartamudeó Erio. "L-la necesitara para pasar hasta el cuarto donde ocurren las apuestas."

De ser posible, el aura de Nanoha se hizo más aterradora. Teana y Subaru se abrazaban asustadas mientras Caro y Erio se escondían tras las chicas mayores. Si Nanoha iba a atacar, por lo menos tenían dos escudos humanos.

"Creo que iré por un bocadillo."

Una vez Nanoha estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Habían vivido para ver un nuevo día.

"Aun me debes el dinero." Le informo Caro a Erio.

**-MGLN-**

Nanoha no podía creerlo! La base entera participo en la tabla de apuestas! Todos! Si, de seguro pensó que era gracioso ver a sus amistades tratando de descifrar que clase de relación tenia con Fate, pero esto era ridículo! Muchas personas estaban a punto de decirle algo, probablemente felicitarla por su relación, pero estaba efectivamente aterrados cuando vieron la cara que traía. El Demonio Blanco estaba teniendo un mal día y probablemente era mejor no molestarla.

A penas entrando a la cafetería, todos inmediatamente se cubrieron tras todo lo que encontraron. Alguien incluso saltó por la ventana para poder evitarla. Muchos estados en Facebook fueron actualizados con esta noticia. Mayoritariamente para advertir y evitar que alguien fuese asesinado. Nanoha marchó hasta la asustada señora de la cafetería y estrelló sus manos en el mesón.

"NanoFate." Gruñó.

Una de las señoras, temblorosa, apretó un botón en la registradora y una puerta apareció en la pared tras ella. Caminó hasta ella y sacó la puerta de sus bisagras. Una vez la atravesó, la cafetería entera entro en modo pánico.

Nanoha encontró a la persona encargada de la tabla de apuestas. Era la última persona que esperaba. Yuuno Scrya.

"N-Nanoha!"

"Yuuno-kun."

"uh, umm, esto no es lo que parece…"

"Entonces explícame." Su fría sonrisa estaba perfectamente en su lugar.

"O-okay. Tal vez si es lo que parece."

Antes de que Yuuno pudiese reaccionar, lo ató con su 'Chain Bind'. Yuuno fue lanzado a un lado mientras Nanoha veía los datos guardados en la computadora detallando todas las diferentes apuestas que hicieron las personas. Sintió el tic en su ojo aumentar.

Nanoha y Fate saliendo.

Nanoha y Fate casadas.

Nanoha y Fate casadas, pero en secreto.

Nanoha y Fate amigas con derecho.

La peor era Fate saliendo con alguien más! Como si alguien se fuera a atrever a quitarle su Fate! Aun así, vio la lista de diferentes chicas con la que todos parecían creer que Fate mantenía una relación amorosa. Será mejor mantener un ojo alerta sobre Ginga Nakajima, viendo que era la que poseía más apuestas.

"Yuuno-kun?"

"S-si?"

"Fuiste tú quien armo todo esto?"

"NO!"

"Lo dice sólo para salvarte?"

"No, lo juró! Yo no arme todo esto!"

"Entonces quién?"

"N-no lo sé! Recibí un correo anónimo pidiéndome que llevara la tabla de apuestas! Cuando llegué aquí todo ya esta en su lugar! Tan solo me pidieron que mantuviera todo organizado!"

"Y aceptaste, porque…?

"P-parecía divertido."

Todos en la cafetería escucharon un aterrador grito seguido de una explosión. Luego de un momento, humo apareció por la puerta que llevaba hasta el secreto cuarto de apuestas. Nanoha caminó calmadamente fuera del cuarto sacudiéndose algunos escombros de su uniforme antes de salir de la cafetería. Yuuno salió arrastrándose del cuarto luego de que Nanoha se fuera. Con la ayuda de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, fue puesto de pie antes de recostarlo sobre una de las mesas.

"D-desapareció todo."

Uno de los magos de TSAB asintió, solemnemente.

"El cuarto lo esta, pero al menos nuestras apuestas están a salvo."

"N-no! Antes de que Nanoha apareciera, estaba revisando el dinero y todo había desaparecido!"

"Qué!"

"No! Mi inversión!" gritó alguien afligido.

"Mi esposa va a matarme cuando se entere que aposte todo el dinero para las vacaciones!"

Muchos estados amorosos fueron afectados ese día, también.

**-MGLN-**

Nanoha llegó a casa más exhausta de lo que esperaba. Al menos se encargo de la tabla de apuestas. Sin mencionar que le hizo una pequeña visita a Ginga y se aseguro de que entendiera a quien le pertenecía Fate. Es innecesario decir, que probablemente la chica este asustada de por vida.

"Estoy en casa!"

Nanoha sonrió mientras su hija entraba a la cocina y le daba un abrazo.

"Bienvenida. Cómo estuvo la escuela?"

"Estuvo genial! Oh, vi que tú y Fate-mama están saliendo." Dijo Vivió con una sonrisa.

"Nyaha, creo que Fate-mama estaba tratando de hacerle una broma a todos."

"Sabes, con Fate-mama ya deberían dejar que todos se enteraran. Incluso mis amigos están empezando a tener la idea de comenzar una tabla de apuestas sobre su relación." Vivio soltó una risita mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

Nanoha rió nerviosa luego de oír eso. Tal vez era hora de revelar la verdad. Demonios, incluso podían casarse en Mid-Childa y hacerlo oficial. Una alerta de correo la saco de sus pensamientos. Una vez más, era de Fate. Esta vez, quería que confirmara su estado amoroso como casadas.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara. Vivio tenía razón. Ya habían ocultado su relación por demasiado tiempo. Era momento de dejar que todo el mundo supiera que ella era Nanoha Takamachi Harlown. Su sonrisa creció mientras confirmaba su estado con Fate. Corrió hasta su cuarto y comenzó a elegir un traje especial para la cena. No que lo necesitara para seducir a Fate, pero efectivamente servia para armar el ambiente. Esa noche, Fate no iba a dormir un poco.

Arriba en su cuarto, Vivio llamó a Arf.

"Vivio-chan! Y bien?"

"Operación: NanoFate fue un éxito!"

"Muy bien! Te dije que nadie sospecharía de nosotras!"

"Sip! Gracias a que eres la asistente de Yuuno-san, fuimos capaces de mantener controladas las apuestas sin que se diera cuenta."

"Eres un genio malvado, niña."

"Aprendí de la mejor."

"Pero aun así no creo que Hayate-chan te vaya a vender a Zafira."

"Deberá luego de ver lo que le estoy ofreciendo. Y aun me queda para tu boda!"

"Eh?"

"Por qué crees que quería robar todo este dinero? Tú y Zafy tendrán una hermosa boda!"

"E-espera un minuto!"

"Ah, luego creare un familiar y ella podrá ser tu hija!"

"V-Vivio-chan! Escúchame!"

Vivio ya había acallado a Arf para ese momento, mientras soñaba con la boda de Arf y Zafira. Hay que remarcar que Arf y Zafira estaban ambos en sus formas de perros mientras soñaba. En la casa Yagami, Zafira sintió un repentino escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.


End file.
